1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new digital clock construction and to a new pinion gear therefor as well as to new methods of making such a digital clock construction and such a pinion gear.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a digital clock construction comprising a frame means, first and second time indicating drum means each being rotatably carried by the frame means, the second drum means having an annular internal gear means, and a pinion gear rotatably carried by the frame means and having drive gear teeth disposed in meshing relation with the internal gear means whereby rotation of the pinion gear causes rotation of the second drum means, the pinion gear having locking teeth extending from certain of the driving teeth thereof in axially aligned relation therewith, the first drum means having an annular locking surface that is adapted to slide against a pair of the locking teeth to hold the pinion gear from rotation thereof while the first drum means is being rotated through certain timed increments of movement thereof, the first drum means having a pair of kicker teeth defining a space therebetween to receive one of the driving teeth of the pinion gear therein and thereby being adapted for meshing with the driving teeth of the pinion gear to rotate the pinion gear when the first drum means is being rotated through a particular one of the timed increments of movement thereof, the first drum means having means defining a relief in the locking surface thereof that is located in aligned relation with the space between the kicker teeth thereof for receiving one of the locking teeth therein as the pinion gear is being rotated by the kicker teeth. For example, see FIG. 19 of the drawings of this application.